sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic For Hire
Sonic For Hire is a flash-animated chronological-episodic fictional crossover series created by Mike Parker (who also created "Cartoon Fails" and "Kung Fu Karl") and Michael William at LowBrow Studios, Inc (the studio whose employees brought you "Cyanide and Happiness"). The series is dirstributed by Machinima.com (on its Happy Hour block). The series started airing on February 13, 2011. New episodes have not been produced since December 15, 2013! However, videos continue to be viewed on various Machinima YouTube channels. Synopsis *'Season 1': Sonic is decipted in the series as a man out of a job and has a lack-of-income. So, Tails decides that he should earn money by working for third-party video games. *'Season 2': Sonic has to find jobs on his own due to Tails being in the hospital and starts working for a mob boss (Mario) to pay off a large dept. Tails, Earthworm Jim, Kirby & Eggman are now Sonic's sidekicks. *'Season 3': Sonic is the new mob boss and he and his sidekicks go on a quest for some cash. *'Season 4': Sonic & Kirby decide to make a blockbuster movie, while Tails is extremely wealthy and has his own iOS game named "Cash Explosion". Sonic plans to get revenge on Tails for blowing up his cash back in the Season 3 finale. *'Season 5': Sonic & Tails get blasted into space and are taken up by the Great Fox. A spaceship that belonged to their leader Fox McCloud, but later he left. Now the team needs a new leader and Sonic is perfect for the role (or so they think). *'Season 6': Sonic decides he will travel back to the past in order to alter his future. Knuckles becomes a sidekick. However, things turn topsy-turvy when Mario is making the world fall apart, but luckily, Sonic pressed the reset button on a Sega Genesis. The world was safe, but Sonic and the others are now pixels. *'Season 7:' This is the final season of Sonic For Hire. But can the series go further? Your views is the only way to save it or not, but if you want the series to be saved please get sonic for hire loads of views on YouTube. This was shown on TSSZN: Current figures of about 150,000 views an episode were cited. An average of 500,000 views an episode is being sought to keep the series alive past next season. Characters *'Sonic the Hedgehog' is the main protagonist of the series, who lacks some income (thanks to Tails putting all his money in Dreamcast Stock) and is on a frantic quest for some cash. In season 3, he became a mob boss after killing Mario and ends up being broke again in season 4 after Tails blew up all his money. In season 5, Sonic ends up working for the gang on the Great Fox and in season 6, he becomes rich and famous after traveling back in time to stop Tails from putting his money in Dreamcast Stock, but got killed by Mario in Return Of The Plumber. He was brought back to life in "Things Get Messy" after Tails, Earthworm Jim, and Eggman did something that brought him back to life along with causing other changes. He then later turns into Wario. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' is Sonic's sidekick. He serves as the primary deuteragonist of the series, but is also an anti-hero since he was responsible for Sonic's debt and banktuptcy, and is also the final main antagonist of season 3, where he blows up all of Sonic's cash and breaks up the mob in the end of Season 3, as he is sick and tired of being kicked around by Sonic. He becomes the main antagonist of season 4, where he becomes rich, but also snobbish and cruel to Sonic, which prompts Sonic to plot a plan to kill Tails. Tails becomes the secondary protagonist again, and him and Sonic become friends again in season 5 but Sonic treats him more poorly as retribution. In season 6, Sonic seems to be nicer to Tails after he travels back in time to stop Tails from putting his money in Dreamcast Stock in which Tails ends up broke and Sonic ends up rich and famous. In "Things Get Messy", Tails attempts to bring Sonic back to life after he gets killed by Mario, only to end up getting longer legs and longer arms. *'Earthworm Jim' is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is usually hanging out with Dr. Eggman and Gilius Thunderhead. He first started hanging out with Eggman since Sonic stole his suit and used it as a diaper for Soniqua. He gets turned into a Yoshi in "Things Get Messy" while attempting to bring Sonic back to life. *'Kirby' is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is also a pyschopath and later in the series, he becomes a hollywood producer. But he might not be a Hollywood producer due to sonics time traveling. *'Dr. Eggman' is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He used to be the main antagonist but he (somewhat) turns over a new leaf, since that he realized if Sonic ever died, his life would be meaningless, but he and Sonic are still archenemies and continue to treat each other poorly, making Eggman the series de-facto antagonist. He seems to be in his undies all the time. He gets turned into a baby (while still having his adult head) in "Things Get Messy". *'Gilius Thunderhead': is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is usually around with Jim & Eggman. He is shown to be a bit perverted and is considered a "general creep". In "Thunderhead" it is revealed that he was considered the real Sonic due to him making puplic apperances as him for years. Sonic later regains his life from Gilius after winning a spin dash challange. *'Soniqua' is the daughter of Mother Brain and Sonic. She is a hybrid creature (half-brain and half-hedgehog) who is usually around with Mother Brain and Sonic (her parents). She saves Sonic's life from various other people trying to kill him. In season 2, Sonic tried to kill Soniqua so he didn't have to pay child support for her but he soon started to respect Soniqua after she saved Sonic's life from Goro. It was believed that Soniqua no longer existed in season 6 due to Sonic traveling in time, but in "Return of the Plumber", she is revealed to still be alive and sets out to kill Mario for killing Sonic. It appears that Soniqua can't die, as she is shown to have survived getting dunked into a pool filled with lava. Merchandise All volumes of Sonic For Hire will be released as DVD box sets by LowBrow in 2013, 2014, and 2015. Several Sonic For Hire t-shirts will also be available for purchase on the LowBrow Shop. Spin-off Sonic For Hire Plays a Video Game will air on Machinima on its Happy Hour Arcade block sometime in 2014. Unlike Sonic For Hire, the series will focus on walkthroughs. Credits *Series Created by: Mike Parker and Michael William *Cast: Mike Parker (Tails, Eggman, Kirby, Knuckles, etc.), Michael William (Sonic), Clint Gage (Mario), Stacey Silva, Dave McElfatrick, Robert DenBleyker, Kris Wilson, Chase Suddarth, Corey McDaniel, Ted Wilson (Crash Bandicoot) *Written by: Mike Parker *Sound Mixing and Editing: Michael William, Ben Governale, Chase Suddarth, David Sapp *Character Animators: Mike Parker, Ian Stewart, Chris Spry, Chase Suddarth, Alex Bernstein, Frans Palomares *Lip-Sync Technician: Stacey Silva *Music Composed and Created by: Mike Soucy *Processed using: Adobe Flash Professional *Produced by: LowBrow Studios (lowbrowstudios.com) *Distributed by: Machinima *Shown on: Machinima (5 seasons) and Machinima's Happy Hour channel (current) Category:Shows Category:Season 1 (Sonic For Hire) Category:Season 2 (Sonic For Hire) Category:Season 3 (Sonic For Hire) Category:Season 4 (Sonic For Hire) Category:Season 5 (Sonic For Hire) Category:Season 6 (Sonic For Hire) Category:Season 7 (Sonic For Hire)